twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeon Tigris
}} Aeon Tigris (Age of the Tigress) is a supernatural adventure story first thought up back in 2005 when there was a need of a large, muscular tiger in the lineup it soon became the development for a multi-story feature. Development The making of Aeon Tigris started out in the original title of the story where the main characters came from. Back in 2005, the story was titled Hyperion and the making of the character that came around before. Krista Leemhuis is the first artist to draw out the powerfully muscular beast known as Mana Shere. Reactions to her page on Elfwood did came up with such thoughts as: Since then, many themes of the story changed and Hyperion became Aeon Tigris which simply just means "The Age of the Tigress" The corresponding theme deals with a plane crash, valuable cargo, evil sorcerers and a massive jungle domain the guardian is now forced to call home. Characters Main Characters *'Capt. Maggie Telle/Mana Shere' - USAF Captain taking up co-pilot duty to deliver a unknown shipment to an airbase. Captured by the evil sorcerer Mala and transformed into the enthralled jungle guardian Mana Shere. *'Martin Kaeger' - Adventurer and owner of Kaeger Sports Group who is brought in the search of the downed plane. *'Susan Kaeger' - Younger and more care-free sister of Martin. Supporting Characters *'Maj. Bart Madsen' - Commanding officer to Maggie and pilot to the shipment. *'Bargev' - Bumbling assistant to Bochner often gets low respect. Villains *'Anton Bochner '- Greedy businessman and competing searcher to get the cargo in the plane before the Kaegers do to prevent buying out KSG. *'Mala' - Evil and often ill-tempered sorcerer who wanted to be left alone to create his paradise on Earth unaware of the cargo is responsible for transforming captain Telle into Mana Shere when she is caught trespassing in his gardens. Plot For decades, many have braved the deepest part of the jungles of India to find a mysterious treasure but all failed, some never to be seen again because of the legend of the forest guardian they called Mana Shere. A brother-sister team out to save their business from the ruthless Anton Bochner. They must take their chances and search for the hidden treasure before Shere gets to them but soon discover there is a deeper secret behind the guardian and the key to their salvation. Synopsis Back in 1974, A small American air force crew of eight including Major Madsen and Captain Telle took flight from a remote base en route to Eastern Europe. Mysteriously, the plane disappeared over a remote part of India and is never seen again. Soon stories have emerged about a powerful beasts protecting that plane which leads to many foolish souls venturing out into the dangerous jungle and eventually meeting their end. All and any attempts to find and kill the monster failed miserable until the legend faded into obscurity. Thirty-six years later in a large Los Angeles sports shop, Kaeger Sports is doing well in business with Martin, the owner dealing with the heavy business and often at times jealous of his little sister Susan's more active lifestyle; until an accident involving a rock wall and damaged merchandise gets her reprimanded into taking more responsibility for her actions. One day, to keep her spirits up, Susan gets a letter from a close Friend in India who is in trouble with a developer. Category:Shorts and Anthologies